transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Windshear's Punishment and Trial
Darkmount - Workshop White cement tile floors complete with floor drains mark this room as a maintenance space even before you see all the machine tools. Toolchests and workbenches are mounted on the walls, with the center of the room left open for access to the lifts and hoists. Air hoses for pneumatic tools hang in reels from the ceiling, easily accessable from any part of the room, and at several points along the rear wall there are connections for fuel, coolant and welding gas hoses. Sitting in the corner is a McDonnall Douglas F15A. Dead black and ash gray at first glance it looks like someone dug up a dead Seeker and left him in the workdshop for some future experiement. But with two guards standing nearby and the faint sounds of music coming from the cockpit, this Seeker isnt as dead as he looks. Windshear has taken to just simply sitting in jetmode moss of the time. It beats haveing to look at Flashband and Slashdash. the jet sits unmoving save for an slight movment of his outer hull from time to time. Its not transforming plates.. its the outer hull itself. No longer smooth it has almost an organic look to it and what might be considered vains underneath shift slightly at times. What and how this happend to the Zombie Seeker he wont discuss. Striding into the room with a large manilla folder in one hand, Backfire gives the two guards a passing aggressive glare before sauntering up to Windshear. "If you're wondering, I am here to discuss my client's case." the orange and brown Seeker snarks over his shoulder. Pulling up a chair, Backfire slumps down and opens the folder. "Alright, allow me to find your file.. Windshear, Windshear, Windsmear, Pindsmear, Pandsmear, Papsmear." he mumbles to himself, flipping through the small file repeatedly. There's like seriously.. only two pages in it, one of which is a crayon drawing of himself. "Sorry, my caseload is like.. HUGE, ya know?" Backfire comments dryly, taking one of the two pages out of the folder. "OH, here it is." F-15 Streak Eagle hears the footsteps of another mech come in and up to where hes parked. He knows that voice anywhere and listens to the mangling of his name as the one and only Backfire thumbs through his 'files'. The music abruptly stops from the cockpit of the jet. "Papsmear? Really, Backfire?" the Zombie Seeker asks in his signature baratone. "Oh, yeah.. another client of mine. It seems a test went horribly wrong, and now he.. well." Backfire stops himself short, looking up from the file at Windshear. "That's privledged information." Looking back down at his one page of notes, cyan blue crayon writing.. his favorite color, the dopey Seeker adds in some audible "Hrm."'s and "Ahh."'s. Putting the paper back in the folder, and taking a moment to appreciate the drawing of himself with the title 'KINGSEEKER', Backfire clears his throat. "Would you mind changing into robotmode.. it's kinda weird talking to a plane about their defense." Backfire says, "Unless you're modelocked or something." Backfire adds, "You can't really fly away inside a building, that's a pretty smart move." F-15 Streak Eagle is quiet for a moment and then suddenly breaks apart and stands up in root mode. "Not hardly, Backfire." he says. "Not that it matters." A dead black McDonnell Douglas F15A transforms into Windshear. Windshear frowns suddenly, "What?" this mechs logic makes his CPU hurt sometimes. "Alright, good.." Backfire mutters, leaning forward in his chair. "So I've got like, the best defense ever.. but first I need to know your side of the story." the Seeker lawyer smirks. "I mean, we could even have it made into a compelling Decepticonz made for television movie to help sway the jury to our side!!" Backfire has learned everything he knows about the courtroom from television and his Swindle three-day lawyering course. Windshear stares down at the Seeker for a long moment. Finaly he turns and grabs a chair, spins it backrest infront of him, and straddles it facing Backfire. "My side of the story?" he begins quietly, "I... Im not real sure exactly where I should start. What led to the assigment into the Mayhem Attack Squad and resulting 'insubordination' or .. the incident of the 'insubordination'?" "Hrm, good point.. give me the basic gist since you joined us here on Earth." Backfire asides, leaning back in the chair. His mind is preoccupied by thoughts of what he's going to wear to the trial, the Insecticon hatchlings that will be raised in his head, which is the manliest color, if Shockwave has depth perception problems, and why there's a nasty stain in the corner of the room. "Are you even paying attention to me?" Windshear asks suddenly. He glances around, pausing to give Flashbang an intimidating look and then -- crap look at that stain. He looks over it. "What the smeg?" "Did you say something?" Backfire replies, still intently staring at the stain on the floor. Blinking his optics a couple of times, the Seeker looks at Windshear again before continuing. "Okay, well here's my plan.. first we get you a makeover. No one will side with a defendant in gun-metal gray and goth blacks. Second, we pay off an expert to declare a defficiency in your central processing core. Trust me, if I can get cleared for active duty.. I can find someone to say you weren't fully in control of your actions." "Now that I think of it, we should probably show up dressed as Megatron.. that'd be you, and Starscream.. that'd be me. What better way to convince them of your loyalty than homaging the ORIGINAL leader of our great faction??" Backfire deadpans with all seriousness. "Trying to orchestrate a farce, Backfire?" Cyclonus rumbles as he steps into the brig, flanked by two Sweeps. "Pleading insanity will not help, by the way. Insanity is not an excuse. We have many troops who are completely deranged and yet completely loyal. Some moreso than their sane counterparts. Well. Not that it matters to ask, but are you ready for your punishment, Windshear?" AS the Dead looking Seeker focuses his gaze back on Backfire one can almost hear crickets chirping in the background. The look on his face is beyond words at this moment. "Are you nuts?" he asks then barely a beat later says, "No don't answer that -- look, Backfire, I've been gone from the Empire a year. I come back and now we are listening to --" his sentence is abruptly cut off as Cyclonus walks ito the workshop. He slowly stands away from the chair and looks at Cyclonus, "Lets get it over with." he says flatly. Standing immediately when Cyclonus' barking is heard, Backfire slaps his hand to his head in a salute.. a little too hard, sending a metal hollow *ding* throughout the room. "Why Lord Cyclonus, I would never.. I am merely trying to find the best possible way to defend my client!" he answers, ushering to the side. Turning to Windshear, "I know, we're listening to that new Earth single.. but it's catchy and hypnotic!!" Cyclonus frowns, and points the Sweeps to Windshear, who drag him off. Darkmount Darkmount, ancestral fortress of the Decepticons. There have been three incarnations of the Decepticon capitol building; the original, built under Straxus' reign, was destroyed in the early days of the War. The second collapsed into its own smelting pits during the battle between Galvatron and Avatar the Usurper. The third stands before you now. The Darkmount compound first presents a curtain wall patrolled by drones and studded with laser cannons. Behind this stands the hunched shapes of the drone factory, the shuttle hangars and their ancillary buildings. Looming over it all is Darkmount itself, a faceless and unlovely edifice sixteen hundred meters tall, about which flights of Decepticons circle like roosting birds. Apart from the landing platform halfway up, it has no other visible apertures, no entrances at ground level. The only beings that enter Darkmount by choice can fly. During the day, the tower is more clearly visible, a vast monolith against the sky which commands a view of most of this hemisphere of the planet. A large pit has been dug out behind the chemical sheds, and within it is a horrible, horrible chittering noise of countless Insecticons. There's also a large crane vehicle nearby--not Hook--and at the end of its hook is a sturdy chain. Two Sweeps are securing Windshear to that chain while Cyclonus watches. "We talked about this, okay? Just remember, don't look them directly in the optics." Backfire coaches Windshear from the side, making frantic hand gestures. Windshear is not fighting it in the slightest. Hes being very quiet and not at all cowering in the slightest. He glances at Backfire but says nothing. "You're a killer, and they know that.." Backfire continues, looking down at the pit and back to Windshear. "Listen, get in there and look for the biggest Insecticon. Then punch him in the face with your foot, establish dominance. After that, the others should show you respect and tell legends of your street credibility." Scorn has made previous arrangements so she could be here today, sticking Buzzkill in charge of Kickback while she oversees the execution. She can only grin wickedly as she stands at one side of the pit, peering over the edge at the clattering, snapping mandibles of her fellow Insecticons below. "They'll be so eager to finally get a meal. I made sure not to feed them for a few days." Scorn can't help a soft, devilish chuckle, straightening back up and looking Windshear's way. This is going to be a fun little show. Shockwave arrives, having apparently found this event significant enough to attend in person. The Decepticon Military Operations Commander touches down at the far end of the pit. Barely taking the time to peer inside at the horde of Insecticons, he instead focuses on Cyclonus and Windshear... and, to a much lesser extent, Backfire. Ahh yes, the Insecticon pit. Truely the best thing Buzzkill has helped create since that time she built a literal monster out of prisoners. Good times. She stands off to the side with the rest of the audience, watching. Waiting. Wait, she's supposed to be guarding Kickback, right? Don't worry, she made sure to tie him up and stick him in a locked storage closet until she comes back. She even made sure to stick some armed guards just outside the door juuuust in case. Poor Kickback. Lamborghini Gallardo rolls up, her flasherbars off. She also drives with her headlights off, but that is mostly because Decepticons hate automobile traffic laws. She parks herself and settles in to watch. Once Windshear is secured, Cyclonus nods to the crane operator. The chain pulls Windshear up by the waist, lifting him up into the air, and then, slowly, it lowers Windshear into the pit. In the presence of food, the Insecticons go berserk, chittering and buzzing loudly. The chain thrashes to and fro. Cyclonus watches dispassionately for a few moments, then declares, "UP." The chain pulls Windshear back up out of the pit, and with so many Insecticons chewing on him even in that brief interval, he won't be looking so good. "AVOID OPTIC CONTACT, FOOT PAWNCH!" Backfire cheers Windshear on, gesturing the technique with his own mannerisms.. which looks like he's beating up an invisble adversary. Octane deserves to be here, he totally helped make the pit! He didn't just sit around and watch Buzzkill do all the work while chatting with scorn. Windshear realizes hes got no chance with this. So much for being a cooperative mech. "Preposterous!" Hook declares from the cab of the crane. "I could have done this myself. I AM a crane, for Primus-sake!" Shockwave read the list of charges before him. Had he felt a lesser punishment would have been more suitable he'd have spoken out in Windshear's defence, but as it is the cyclops stands still, watching emotionlessly as the defendant gets briefly dipped in the Insecticons. Why prolong this? Shockwave wonders. Looking sidelong to the Crane operating a crane, Backfire shouts. "Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, yeah!" It's... admittedly hard to watch the Insecticons get to munching without her own hunger rising, Scorn folding an arm around her torso, the other held up to her mouth where she bites at a knuckle, clearly trying to hold herself back from joining in. When he's hoisted back up she can't help from sidling up closer to Cyclonus, trying to weasel her way into a free snack by giving him a devious little smile. "Ah, Cyclonus, sir, you wouldn't be adverse to Buzzkill and I having a bit of a nibble too.. would you?" Lamborghini Gallardo scoots away from Scorn and tries to not look edible. Cyclonus turns to Scorn, giving her a stone-cold look. "You may join the rest of the... creatures in a moment if further punishment is warranted. Now. The punishment has concluded--for now--so we will begin the trial. Windshear, you stand accused of insubordination against your Lord and Master, as well as dereliction of duty. Who shall speak against Windshear, and who for him?" He realizes Backfire might want the latter role, but... sometimes there's no telling with that guy. Oh yeah, Octane helped. Once. He brought Buzzkill here to dig the pit and that was about it. Why does she even bother recruiting him for these projects when she knows all he'll do is sit around and chat people up? It is a mystery. The slightest hint of a smirk plays across Buzzkill's lips when Windshear is pulled out of the pit, Insecticlones mad with hunger ripping off whatever they can grab. As much as she hates it, she can feel her own Insecticon nature burn inside of her, the urge to join them in their feeding frenzy rising. She gives Scorn a look when she inquires about their involvement with Cyclonus and joins her to convince him to let them in on the feeding frenzy. "It would be a good idea, sir. I could make fuel out of whatever I eat and disperse it among the troops.." Cyclonus grimaces at the thought of it. "*Ugh.* Cannibals." "If it pleases the court.." Backfire dashes behind the crane being operated by Hook. A moment later, the Seeker walks out in a disguise unlike ANY he's employed before. Half of his body, vertically, is regular. But the other half, is dressed up like a femme. Complete with metallic pink wig, bubbly chest-plate, enchanced curvature, and bright Warpath-Red lipstick. "I shall both defend AND prosecute Windshear." "Personally-" begain Octane, voicing his personally opinion loudly and with hollow authority, "I woiuldn't want a drop of any fuel rendered from... That." he proclaims, gesturing towards the ravaged Windshear, "I mean, look at him. He belongs in a quarentine ward, not a cage... maybe a smelting pit over both!" Scorn's grin diminishes into a pouty little frown when Cyclonus holds off her offer. "Mm.. As you wish, sir." But then of course Buzzkill has to chime in as well, Cyclonus' response garnering a sharp-toothed smile from her, the mantis waving a hand slightly at him in a playful manner. "Now now, Commander, we're more likeable than you make us out to be." And then she quiets down, the trial already underway now. Windshear is hanging by the hook of the crane looking half the mech he was when he was first lowered into the pit. Oh his all of his limbs are still there but the armors gone, smaller energon and fuel lines have been bitten into and hes leaking out pretty well. Inner struts and servos and cables -- well everything can be seen in his legs and lower half of his body. The Pratt and Whitney twind turbines that makes him his lower legs are quite visable though the most of the turbine blades that are his heel are gone. The Seeker is awake but its hard to tell just how much pain hes in. Its obvious he is in some serious pain but this thie mech he rarely ever gives any outward indication that he is in that condition. He looks over toward Cyclonus, expression neutral and then his focusing lenses take in the other mechs that are there. But he remains silent. Cyclonus merely glances at Windshear. Then... "Oh, by the Pit," he exclaims as Backfire emerges. "Backfire--it does not please the court *at all,* but I will grant the request anyway, since volunteers for or against seem a bit short." He struggles for words for a moment. "...half of you can begin your opening statement." He glances at Scorn out of the corner of his optic. "'Likeable' doesn't concern me. 'Efficient' is a better trait." Shockwave examines Windshear from afar. It's tough to accurately tell how damaged he is, as Insecticon hordes are never precise and Shockwave can't perform medical scans from here, but he transmits his best guess to Cyclonus so he has a rough estimate of how many dips the Seeker would be able to take before expiring. Half bowing, half curtseying; Backfire smiles and nods. "Of course, Lord Cyclonus." Standing, the Seeker oddity reaches into subspace and pulls out a coin. Flipping it in the air with his feminine hand, the masculine one snatches it out of the air and slams it onto his hand-top. "Luck? I make my own." he quietly intones, the masculine side of his face sneering when the toss doesn't go its way. Turning so that the others can only see his female half, Backfire strides in front of the pit and Windshear. "I ask you Decepticons, what does the MIGHTY Galvatron ask of us? Just one paltry request, to serve.. loyally. Well, I mean he asks us to serve and be loyal.. but you can do both at once, I think." he begins in a higher pitched voice than usual. Shaking what the Maker gave him, the Seeker continues. "Today I shall prove beyond a SHADOW of a doubt, that Windshear violated that one golden rule and thus deserved the punishment given to him." Lamborghini Gallardo watches Two-Face impassively. Because this is not Cars, so cars have no facial expression. Swiveling on his heel, the masculine side of Backfire shows to the crowd as he paces back the other way. "Very well put, Shefire." the Seeker gruffs, not looking forward to face himself in his first case. But if there ever were an equal opponent, it would be him. Dressed like a lady. "Windshear, since his arrival on Earth, has served the EMPIRE to the best of his abilities! Not only was he rewarded the Warrior of the Favorment medal, but once he saved Galvatron himself after he was BRUTALLY assaulted at the hands of the Autobots." he chuffs, smirking. "Nay, today I shall prove that it is the defficiency of not only his training and inspiring leaders; but that equipment malfunction has a part to play in this tragedy!!" Cyclonus begins rubbing his face anxiously, watching Backfire's insanity with bug-eyed optics. "...what have I done? This... this cannot end well." He sighs. Too late to stop now. "Yes, yes. Now. Both of your... halves. Present your evidence and question the prisoner. You may...." He winces. "...call witnesses as well." Don't call me, Cyclonus thinks. Buzzkill just....stares at Backfire's bizarre costume. Out of all the ones he's worn, this one is definitely the most terrifying. "What..." is really all she can say as she watches the proceedings. What else can be said? Shockwave's opinion of the proceedings is hidden behind his lack of a faceplate. He stares at Backfire as he pivots back and forth, shifting from prosecutor to defender. He gives no sign on what he thinks of this... but he probably thinks it's stupid. Nodding to Cyclonus, another half bow/curtsey, Shefire faces the crowd and begins 'her' questioning. "Is it true, Windshear, that you directly disobeyed orders from multiple commanding officers?" he poses, tapping the fingernail against his soft metallic lips.. making sure not to smear the lipstick. "Furthermore, did you intentionally discriminate against a Master for the sole reason that a 'squishy' lived in his head??" Turning abruptly, the male side of Backfire shouts "OBJECTION!" Cyclonus chokes down what he really wants to say. "Nngh--Yes, Backfire, on what grounds?" "Uhmm.. relevance?" Backfire's male side more asks than states. Cyclonus sorely wants to march over there and smack Backfire good, but doesn't. "It is QUITE relevant. Overruled! Windshear, answer... her... questions." Windshear starts to answer Shefire when Backfire interupts. Then Cyclunos comments and now Backfire responds. He idely looks down into the pit of insecticons and watches the lap up at the fluids dripping down from his legs to their hungry orafaces. Then Cyclonus puts some order to this exchange and he looks back up and over toward Backfire, "If by multiple," he begins in his signature baratone, though it sounds a bit tight. "you mean, Fusillade, yes. If you are ferring to, Spinister, no." Shefire sneers, "During a mission briefing, did you insult a superior officer's plan.. thereby insulting them?" she asks, striding forward. "Don't answer that, actually. First witness I'd like to call to the stand is Contrail." 'she' addresses Cyclonus. Lamborghini Gallardo drives on over to the stand. Look, if Backfire can be Two-Face, she can be a car. She then reluctantly parks herself behind the stand, and Contrail somenly swears, "By Emperor Galvatron's fusion canon, I do solemnly swear to deceive." Cyclonus ushers the car to the stand with a gesture... well, there's no actual stand, just a spot by the pit. "Proceed." Lamborghini Gallardo asks, "...have we had this place checked for spies? The whole matter is somewhat sensitive." "Buzzkill," Shockwave states, having stepped up behind the Insecticon while Backfire and Shefire argue over points of law. "In short order we may need to invade the Dyson Sphere again. As always, its primary challenge lays in its immense size and our inability to cover it. Enemies could hide there, indefinitely if needed, without our knowledge." Shockwave glances at the pit. "Could the Insecticon Horde be used to alleviate the insurmountable task assigned to our scouting parties?" "Contrail, would it be permissable to state that Windshear was unusually most uncooperative concerning a certain.. undisclosed matter involving a Decepticon operative?" Shefire asks the witness, leaning up against the Gallardo's hood. Tapping her fingers idly, 'she' continues. "Yes, but I will not be referring to any specifics that would endanger the operation." Buzzkill jumps a little when she hears Shockwave's voice from behind her. How did he get there without her noticing? So sneaky.. She turns around to face him and gives him a nod. "Of course, Commander Shockwave. The Horde excells at seeking out and destroying prey, I am sure they will be of great use." Lamborghini Gallardo has Shefire going booth babe on her hood. This is really, really weird. For a moment, Contrail contemplates jumping in the Insecticon pit to escape, but that is just stupid, so she doesn't. "Well. First of all, the matter was of no significance to Windshear except that one of his... friends, I suppose, was involved in a voluntary mission. Windshear's opinion was not requested, but he tendered it anyway, and the opinion that he tendered was that command had made a mistake. I would have been within my rights to simply beat Windshear senseless, because that is our law - if you can do something, and someone else either cannot stop you or does not care to stop you, you are in the right. However, I chose to assign Windshear to Singe's custody instead, an order which Windshear ignored several times. So yes, it would be permissable to state that Windshear was unusually most uncooperative concerning a certain undisclosed matter involving a Decepticon operative." "I have two concerns," Shockwave replies, "First, their assignment would not be search and destroy, but scouting and reconnaissance. Given how thinly spread the swarm would be, at most an enemy would encounter one or two Insecticons--hardly a threat against our enemies. Thus, destroying is unlikely. Second, unleashing the Insecticons on a world a thousand times larger than Earth with more food than has ever been available to them... Could they be controlled?" The odds of them just taking over the Dyson Ring (followed by the galaxy) seems really plausible. Cyclonus passively watches Contrail be questioned for the time being. "So, it is fair to say in your PROFESSIONAL opinion.. that the punishment exacted on unit Windshear is fair, for that transgression alone?" Shefire casually states with an air of pompousness (is that a word? It is now). Lamborghini Gallardo has to consider that, and she says carefully, "My professional opinion is that if Emperor Galvatron is pleased with the results here, then justice has been done, because his will is law. If Emperor Galvatron is displeased, then an injustice has been done - likely an injustice of not using enough violence. More violence usually fixes most problems." "No further questions your honor, most prestigous Cyclonus." Shefire replies, slipping from Contrail's hood and stumbling to the ground. Quickly regaining composure, the male side of Backfire dusts himself off. "Contrail.." he starts, stopping full short of the vehicle. Damn turtle wax won't get him like it did Shefire! "Is it true that you were involved in the disappearance of one known as unit Catechism? And furthermore, such a conspiracy would shed a negative light on your testimony today?" Cyclonus's teeth clench together, and he opens his palm to summon his rifle from subspace, but doesn't go through with it. "Objection! My character is not on trial today," Contrail protests. "However, being involved in Catechism's disappearance could only /improve/ my prestige. Masterminding secret kidnappings is part of my job description. Alas, it a part of my job where if I talked about it, I would have to kil you." She is definitely not joking. "That is all." Backfire smiles, for no obvious reason. Starting to strut away, his body suddenly jerks around and 'Shefire' approaches the stand. "Redirect!" she declares. "Contrail, in your professional opinion.. is Backfire lame and does he dress funny?" Turning, the Backfire male side scowls. "Objection, leading the witness!" Cyclonus roars, "ENOUGH! IF those are all the questions you have for the witness then dismiss her and call forth another before I'm tempted to kick YOU into the pit, Backfire!" When Cyclonus roars, the Lamborghini decides to just go... scoot. She drives over to Buzzkill's side, because Buzzkill doesn't look as hungry as Scorn, as slowly going insane as Cyclonus, or as full of radiation as Shcokwave. "Strike my objection from the record." Backfire grumbles, walking away from the stand. The female side smiles and snickers a second, causing Backfire to mumble "You'll be in the pit too if I am." Clearing his vocal processor, "No further questions, witness dismissed." Biting his lip, Backfire states "As for the defense, I'd like to call Windshear to the stand.. well. I'd like to question Windshear, I guess there isn't a stand anywhere.. who was in charge of that anyhow? Like, if it was me.. totally forgot." Windshear who has been listening to all of this quietly looks over toward Backfire. Stand what stand? Its not like he could take the stand and stand right now anyway, right? "You'll have to question from where he is now," Cyclonus says. "Proceed, Backfire. Ask your questions." Scouting and reconnaissance is..a little different than what the Insecticon Horde is usually implemented for and the idea of such a task, and the possibility of an infestation in the Dyson Ring, makes Buzzkill hesitate. "I suppose it's possible to upload something into their processors to make them more effective in that field," she says, giving a curious glance at the car that just rolled up next to her. "As for their numbers getting out of control, it is a distinct possibility but we could implement hunting parties to keep their population in check." "As this is not a criminal hearing, I shall do away with trying to prove your innocence. No. Instead, I shall prove that you alone are not to blame for this fiasco." Backfire let's out, starting his stride. "Windshear, would you say a lack of leadership and or inspiring figures are the reason for your rather.." he trails, looking to the others. "Dismal outlook on the EMPIRE?" Windshear looks from Backfire to Cyclonus, "Will I be furthered punished if I answer that question?" "Very well. I shall keep the option open but I am uninterested in unleashing the Insecticons if it means having to divert other resources into keeping them in check," Shockwave says. It was a long shot anyhow. Backfire's question draws Shockwave's attention back to the trial. What a question! It sure isn't the route he'd go if he were leading the defence. Cyclonus glowers. "Answer the question honestly, Windshear. I'll be angrier if you lie, as it would be another incident of insolence." Windshear takes in Cyclonus' answer with a turn back toward Backfire and says, "Yes, that is exactly right..." Nodding along slowly, Backfire tucks his hands behind his back and proceeds. "So, would you say it is fair to suggest that you were failed by those meant to INSPIRE.." he stops short, swiveling on his heel. "Thus leading to your eventual failure as a Decepticon warrior?" "To make this clear, I am not absolving unit Windshear of sin.. rather I am implicating that by failing him, he was doomed for failure." Backfire makes sure to clarify, before going on. "Filth and lies!" Buzzkill suddenly snaps when Windshear makes his claim. She's been paying attention! "How can you even use that as an excuse? Lord Galvatron alone is more than enough inspiration and even in his absence, we have Commander Shockwave's superb leadership to guide us. He inspires me every day to do everything I can to further the Empire's cause." She scowls. "To say such a thing like that is despicable!" Windshear started to say something to Backfire when Buzzkill verbally 'splodes. He looks sat her, "Did I say anything about Shockwave? No I dont think I heard myself mention anyones name actually." he ignores her and looks back at Backfire, "It is hard to be inspired at times, yes, Backfire. If I thought what I did mattered Id not be where I am right now..." he glances back down into the pit. "And who among the ranks of the Decepticons was in charge of inspiring you? Who is it that, excluding Lord Galvatron himself, should have made you so full of the Decepticon spirit that you burst at the seams with loyalty?" Backfire smiles, fully believing he's about to get Windshear off the hook. Someone from the back shouts, "WOULDN'T THAT BE YOU, BACKFIRE? GLORY OF THE EMPIRE AND ALL THAT NOISE??" "Ah yes, I agree.. I am the GLORY of the EMPIRE, the STEWARD of SUCCESS, the TYRANT of TERROR, the.." the Seeker dope trails, having gotten lost during basking in his glory. "Reason this happened?" Backfire mumbles, seemingly at a loss for words. A moment passes before Shefire pipes up, "I have no arguments!" "Quiet woman!" Backfire growls. Cyclonus nearly has a BSOD in his brain. "I... what? Backfire, are you proposing that YOU failed to inspire Windshear to be a better Decepticon!? Why, I..." He stops. Hm. Well, every failure needs a scapegoat. "...think that might be right." Shockwave doesn't actually turn towards Buzzkill as she speaks out about how great he is. He's calculating who she'd follow if she had to choose between him and Galvatron. But that'll never happen, right? "The prosecution rests, your honor." Shefire smugly states. "But but but.. wait, what did I just do?" Backfire stutters, looking up at Cyclonus with large optics. "Wait, so if I'm subjected to the same punishment.. does that mean -technically- I won the case???" he asks eagerly. "Nooooooooooooo!" Shefire shrills. Scorn can't help rolling her optics a bit at Buzzkill's speech, remaining silent while hanging back and watching the 'trial'. Cyclonus claps his hands together, as he lacks a gavel to pound. "Well! As Windshear's judge and jury, I have decided that only one more trip into the pit is necessary. Ah, and one little thing... Backfire, since you failed to inspire Windshear..." DECEPTICON SPINNY! Now Backfire is also hanging from a chain tied to the crane. "...you can join him." And they're both lowered down. Cyclonus turns to Scorn and Buzzkill. "You may join them this time, if you wish." Backfire, still in half-femme face, simply smiles. "I am the GREATEST lawyer around!!" he shouts, nervously looking down into the pit. Turning to Windshear, a complete serious and neutral look on his face. "So uhh.. you owe me fifteen hundred credits for your defense." Windshear looks at Backfire hanging next to him and cant help but smirk, "Yes it hurts, yes Im hurting but see, I, I can deal with it, Backfire. Can you? All those teeth, mandibles, the munching, rending, crunching on your form, ever part of your body and your systems and theres nothing you can do about it. It wont hurt.. too long.." and perhaps he just lied. Windy watches the pit draw closer and knows he wont be awake by the time its done. With the fluid hes already leaked out and whats about to be lost anew, he wont feel a thing. Combat: Backfire compares his Courage to Windshear's Courage: Failure :( Backfire gulps, "I need an adult."